Sakura No Kuni Kara
by SleepingMonsta
Summary: Sakura adalah siswi dengan peringkat terbaik dan diharuskan menerima hadiah dari Sensei. Namun anehnya, Sakura menolak mentah-mentah hadiah tersebut. "Aku tidak menaikkan nilai untuk mendapatkan hadiah." "Kalau begitu berhenti menjadi peringkat pertama. Jadilah yang kedua saja!"


SAKURA NO KUNI KARA

Disclaimer ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto

Story not mine, I just made the plot from the original manga 'YUKI NO KUNI KARA'

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini adalah pengumuman peringkat kelas," seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan kemeja biru tua dan celana hitam menatap seluruh siswi kelas 12A dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Hampir semua siswi terlihat antusias mendengarkan lanjutan kalimat guru mereka. Sebagian lagi, hanya satu orang sebenarnya, yang terlihat tidak acuh dengan pengumuman penting tersebut.

"Haruno Sakura," pria itu menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang namanya baru saja ia sebutkan. "Maju ke depan."

Sang gadis hanya menggerutu tidak suka, namun ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kelas. Dia bukannya tidak suka menjadi siswi dengan nilai paling tinggi, hanya saja...

"Baiklah, silakan menerima hadiahmu," guru yang juga merupakan wali kelas Sakura itu mulai memajukan wajahnya. Sakura bergidik ngeri, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan gurunya itu lakukan. Saat jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat, Sakura buru-buru membatasi jarak mereka dengan buku paket tebal yang memang sedari tadi sudah digenggamnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa," Sakura mendorong bahu gurunya tersebut.

"Hey kau, kenapa selalu menolak hadiahmu?" sang guru protes. Kilatan amarah terpancar dari wajahnya. Namun Sakura tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

"Karena aku tidak membutuhkan hadiah seperti itu," kata Sakura tegas.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

...

'Sekolah ini aneh sekali!' gerutu Sakura.

Sakura adalah salah satu siswi dari Konoha Private School, sekolah khusus perempuan. Ujian masuknya hanya mengikuti tes wawancara. Kemampuan akademik tidak menjadi masalah karena selama bersekolah di Konoha Private School, semua nilai akan terus meningkat. Tentu sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang baik, termasuk baik dalam hal menyimpan rahasia.

Rahasia itu adalah sebuah kenyataan bahwa sekolah ini dipenuhi dengan para guru pria yang sangat tampan. Setiap guru tidak diketahui lulusan dari universitas mana. Ketika mereka keluar, mereka ditunjuk sebagai model ataupun pembawa acara. Itu karena mereka sangat menarik! Dan setiap siswi belajar keras agar bisa disukai oleh guru yang mereka idolakan. Para guru tampan itu akan memberikan hadiah untuk siswi dengan nilai terbaik.

"Sa~ ku~ ra~," suara cempreng Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ah, Ino."

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar harus terbiasa dengan hal ini," Ino mengelus-elus punggung Sakura.

"Apa?!" Sakura mendelik. "Justru aneh kalau aku terbiasa dengan hal yang seperti itu, baka!"

"Di Konoha Private School, satu-satunya yang aneh adalah kau," mata Ino memicing menatap Sakura. "Dengan keadaan yang menyenangkan begini, semua siswi menginginkan hasil secara murni."

"Dan puncak dari semuanya adalah ketika yang memberikanmu hadiah itu..." Ino sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya berharap Sakura menaruh perhatian pada ucapannya. Tapi sia-sia, Sakura memang mendengarkan Ino namun dengan raut wajah yang datar.

"Sasuke-sensei!" Ino berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Semua siswi di sini menginginkan hadiah darinya."

"Lalu apa bagusnya?" Sakura bertanya sambil menatap kumpulan siswi yang sedang mengerumuni guru yang dipanggil Sasuke-sensei tersebut.

"Sakura..." Ino menyebutkan namanya pelan. "Apa kau ingin dilemparkan ke sungai Ishikari oleh para gadis itu, hah?" Ino melotot dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sakura. Aura di sekitarnya berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

Sakura menatap Ino ngeri, "Ti...tidak."

"Bercanda," kata Ino lalu terkekeh geli. "Tapi..."

"Orang sepertimu, yang meragukan sistem belajar ini, biasanya mengalami kegagalan." Ino mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagu.

"Ah, apa kau sedang membicarakan tentang ujian masuk waktu itu?"

"Bukankah mereka memutuskan melalui wawancara pantas atau tidaknya seseorang untuk bekerjasama dengan sistem di Konoha Private School?" retoris Ino. "Apa kau memiliki semacam trik tersembunyi?"

"Bukan trik," Sakura memelankan suaranya. " Itu lebih seperti... kami sebagai keluarga menunjukkan semangat kami?"

...

Ujian masuk Konoha Private School sangat mengejutkan. Mereka memimpin wawancara dengan orang tua dan anak yang akan mengikuti ujian masuk.

"Jadi, Sakura-chan berpikir tentang melanjutkan studinya ke universitas..." Kizashi membuka suara. "Yah, tujuannya sangat tinggi, jadi..."

"Aku ingin ke Hokudai," Sakura memotong kalimat Tou-sannya yang terkesan bertele tele.

"Hokudai?" seorang pria dengan rambut mirip nanas angkat bicara. Mereka, tiga orang guru yang mewawancarai Sakura terlihat kaget.

"Mungkin sulit jika mengingat kemampuan Sakura kami, tapi..." kali ini Mebuki yang mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kami dengar jika dia masuk ke sekolah ini, maka dia bisa masuk ke universitas yang dia inginkan."

"Aku datang ke sini karena aku ingin ke Hokudai," Sakura mengucapkannya dengan mantap.

"Baiklah, jadi kau mengikuti ujian di sekolah ini karena ingin lulus di Hokudai?" Seorang guru dengan rambut pirang merespon kalimat Sakura barusan. "Tapi dengan nilaimu yang sekarang..." pria itu memegang sebuah kertas laporan nilai Sakura. Dia hanya mendapatkan nilai rata-rata 2,6 dari total nilai 5. Mebuki dan Kizashi memalingkan wajah mereka malu.

"Jika kau ingin lulus di universitas negeri, ada beberapa kelas malam yang tersedia. Semuanya tergantung pada seberapa keras usahamu," guru berambut pirang itu bicara lagi.

"Tentu saja aku akan berusaha dengan keras. aku ingin pergi ke Hokudai!" Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ada banyak siswi dari sekolah kita yang lulus ke Hokudai, tapi dengan nilai seperti ini..." lagi-lagi pria berambut pirang itu kembali bicara. Hanya saja, kali ini ia bicara dengan pria di sebelah kanannya.

"Itu akan baik-baik saja." Hanya itu respon dari guru yang err, paling tampan di antara ketiganya.

"Kalau Sakura-san memiliki tekad yang kuat, itu akan menjadi mungkin," kata pria itu. "Aku lulusan dari Hokudai, walaupun nilaiku mengerikan hingga sekolah menengah." Pria itu tersenyum ramah dan sukses membuat Mebuki memerah.

"Mendengar hal itu aku jadi memiliki harapan. Tolong biarkan dia masuk ke dalam sekolah ini!" Tiba-tiba Mebuki sudah menggenggam tangan pria itu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Tolong jaga putriku," lanjutnya. Dia menarik-narik tangan pria tampan itu hingga pria itu merasa sangat terganggu.

"Tenang, nyonya. Tenang," kata pria berambut nanas mencoba memisahkan Mebuki dari rekannya.

...

"Yah, sepertinya kau lulus karena semangat keluargamu," kata Ino setelah Sakura bercerita panjang lebar padanya.

Sakura menghela napasnya, "Begitulah."

"Sasuke-sensei banyak mendukungmu waktu itu, kan?"

"Yah, mungkin," Sakura lagi-lagi membuang napasnya kasar.

"Dan kau masih bersikap seperti ini?!" Ino menarik kerah baju Sakura.

"Hey, kau!" Sakura menarik tangan Ino darinya. Sasuke-sensei masih terlihat dikerumuni oleh para siswi yang mengidolakannya.

"Seperti yang Sasuke-sensei katakan, semuanya menjadi mungkin bagimu sekarang, kan?" Mereka berdua menatap Sasuke-sensei yang sedang kesulitan berjalan.

"Aku berterimakasih pada Konoha Private School untuk itu," kata Sakura. "Cara mengajar yang mudah untuk dipahami adalah alasan kenapa mereka menghasilkan siswi yang berkualitas. Semua itu karena para guru di kelas adalah orang orang yang baik".

"Yah, jadi kenapa kau..."

"Haruno!" Sasuke yang masih dikerumuni oleh para siswi meneriakkan namanya. "Datanglah ke ruang bimbingan konseling setelah kelas berakhir," lanjutnya.

...

"Menyenangkan sekali! Sakura, kau bisa berduaan saja dengan Sasuke-sensei. Aku juga ingin dipanggil olehnya," kata Ino dengan gemas.

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya, "Itu tidak baik sama sekali, Ino."

"Kenapa selalu saja setelah kelas berakhir," Sakura menggaruk-garuk tembok.

"Apa kau punya rencana penting setelah kelas berakhir?" tanya Ino.

"Iya. Sekarang, yang paling penting buatku adalah..."

...

"Kau tahu kenapa dipanggil ke sini?" Sasuke berbicara langsung pada poinnya. Memang inilah yang diharapkan Sakura. "Ini tentang masalah penolakan hadiahmu. Bahkan hari ini secara sengaja kau..."

"Aku punya janji hari ini. Jadi tolong buat ini jadi lebih singkat," Sakura memotong kata-kata gurunya tersebut. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi, dia tidak boleh terlambat!

"Dengar, dari semua siswi di sini, perilakumu itu sangat luar biasa," Sasuke mulai terlihat kesal.

"Aku tidak menaikkan nilaiku untuk mendapatkan hadiah," Sakura tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Kau juga harus berpikir tentang bagaimana orang lain melihatmu."

"Aku bilang aku tidak butuh itu," Sakura tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan wali kelasnya ini.

"Ini adalah keputusan dari Konoha Private School," Sasuke tidak mau kalah darinya.

"Itu aneh!"

"Lalu berhentilah mendapatkan peringkat pertama. Jadilah yang kedua saja." Urat-urat kini tercetak jelas di wajah Sasuke pertanda ia benar benar marah.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Maka terimalah hadiahmu dengan patuh," pandangan Sasuke mulai mengabur, sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan meledak. Namun Sakura tidak mempedulikan hal itu, dia malah sibuk melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di belakang Sasuke.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar punya janji lain," Sakura berlari ke luar ruangan tanpa izin dari Sasuke.

"Hey, Haruno!" pekiknya. Namun Sakura tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sasuke mengejarnya hingga ke depan pintu ruangan, "Masih ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan!" jeritnya.

"Jadi rumor itu benar?" Sebuah suara berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa membuat siswi patuh padamu?" ucap pria berambut nanas.

"Bahkan Sasuke-sensei yang terkenal pun memiliki siswi yang tidak bisa ia menangkan hatinya," lanjut pria berambut pirang. Kemudian terdengar tawa dari mereka berdua. Namun Sasuke sepertinya hanya memilih untuk diam.

...

Satu-satunya alasanku untuk berada di Konoha Private School adalah karena aku ingin lulus di Hokudai tanpa banyak mengeluarkan uang. Dan alasan kenapa aku ingin sekali masuk ke Hokudai adalah...

"Maaf aku terlambat, Gaara!" seorang gadis berteriak dari kejauhan, peluh membasahi tubunya. Dari tadi, ia terus saja berlari.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura," ucap laki-laki berambut merah yang dipanggil dengan Gaara. Ia baru saja duduk di bangku taman ini sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Sakura memerah melihat kekasihnya ini. Dilihat dari mana pun ia terlihat sangat tampan.

"Kau pasti lelah. Duduk di sini." Gaara menepuk-nepuk bangku taman itu. Sakura mengangguk kemudian duduk di sebelah kiri Gaara.

"Tapi kau tidak biasanya terlambat seperti ini," kata Gaara. Mereka saling bertatapan. "Apa Konoha membuatmu sibuk?"

"Pembimbing memanggilku. Maafkan aku, ya."

"Memanggilmu?!" Gaara tidak berekspresi seperti biasanya. Kekaleman yang selama ini selalu melekat padanya, lenyap ketika ia bersama dengan Sakura.

"Aku mendapatkan peringkat pertama, jadi... dia marah," kata Sakura kemudian terkekeh.

"Hah? Kenapa?!" Lagi-lagi Gaara menunjukkan ekspresi yang aneh. "Bukankah harusnya dia memberimu ucapan selamat?"

"Karena pembimbing memberiku hadi..." Sakura menutup mulutnya.

'Tunggu, apa yang baru saja kukatakan?! Bagaimana kalau dia tahu pembimbing memaksa untuk menciumku?!' inner Sakura berteriak tak rela.

"Ah, maksudmu adalah..."

'Apa dia menyadarinya?' inner Sakura lagi-lagi mengambil alih dirinya.

"Itu adalah ketentuan tersendiri Konoha," ucap Sakura cepat. Tidak ada yang bisa diucapkannya selain itu.

"Jika tidak mau rahasia Konoha terbongkar, mereka hanya harus melindunginya," ucap Gaara.

"Alasan kau terlambat yang sebenarnya adalah karena ada pelatihan tambahan atau sesuatu. Tunggu! Apakah juga ada pertimbangan atau penyelidikan?" Gaara benar-benar kehilangan kharismanya sekarang. Dia seperti orang yang ngelantur saja.

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau benar-benar tidak berubah ya. Ini mengingatkanku saat kita masih di junior high."

"Sampai sekarang kau masih saja berpikir secara serius dan kaku, tapi di momen itu kau mengubah semua kesanku tentang dirimu." Sakura tersenyum menatap lelaki yang sangat ia cintai itu. Ia teringat masa-masa saat Gaara menanggapi dengan serius leluconnya. Itu membuat Sakura terpingkal-pingkal.

'Sejak saat itu aku mulai menyukaimu,' gumam Sakura dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganmu..." kata Sakura. Terlihat jelas kesedihan ia rasakan dalam tatapannya.

"Sakura...," panggil Gaara pelan.

"...Level kita berbeda. Walaupun aku ikut ujian, aku pasti akan gagal," lanjut Sakura.

"Itu alasan kenapa kita membuat janji kan?" ucap Gaara. Digenggamnya erat tangan Sakura, mencoba untuk membuat Sakura lebih kuat menghadapi ini semua. "Kita akan pergi ke universitas yang sama, kan?" lanjutnya.

"Gaara..."

Genggaman tangan Gaara lebih erat dari sebelumnya, Sakura merasakan itu. Kemudian entah siapa yang memulai, mereka berdua kini sudah tenggelam dalam ciuman hangat yang seolah memberi kekuatan satu sama lain.

"Bersamamu seperti ini adalah hal yang paling membuatku bahagia di seluruh dunia," ucap Sakura sesaat setelah bibir mereka terpisah. Gaara hanya bisa terdiam, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak bisa ia tutupi.

'Aku tidak mengerti perasaan siswi yang bahagia mendapatkan ciuman penghargaan dari sensei, karena aku hanya melakukannya dengan orang yang aku sukai. Itulah kenapa aku berpikir bahwa ciuman adalah hal yang berharga.'

...

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu lagi ke sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lanjutan dari masalah penolakan hadiah?" kata Sakura malas.

"Tepat sekali."

"Jika memang tentang hal itu. Tidak peduli berapa kali kau memanggilku, aku..."

"Karena kau memiliki Gaara?" potong Sasuke cepat. "Alasanmu menolak semua hadiah ini adalah karena hal itu?"

"Pertama, aku berpikir kau menolak hadiahku karena kau memang tidak mau berinteraksi dengan lelaki," kata Sasuke. "Tapi lain halnya untuk gadis yang bercumbu di depan umum sepertimu."

"Jaman sekarang, seberapa setia gadis terhadap pacarnya?" Sasuke masih belum berhenti berbicara. "Padahal setiap siswi yang sudah memiliki pacar biasanya tetap mau menerima hadiah ciuman."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan siswi lainnya!" berang Sakura. "Aku tidak ingin mencium siapa pun kecuali Gaara. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku sendiri melakukan itu dengan orang lain!"

Kali ini kesabaran Sakura habis sudah. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke menatap Sakura datar.

"Lalu haruskah kita mencobanya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura mendekatinya.

"Apa perbedaan antara aku..." Sasuke masih menggenggam tangan Sakura. Ia menyeringai. "...dan kekasihmu Gaara?"

Tangan kekar Sasuke merengkuh Sakura. Kemudian...

 **To be countinued**

Hallo semuanya. Sleeping monsta come back again! XD aku tekankan sekali lagi, aku bukan pemilik asli cerita ini. Kebetulan aku suka banget sama manga 'Yuko No Kuni Kara' yang masih ongoing, terus aku kepikiran deh buat fanficnya hihi. Semoga kalian suka ya! Kalau menurut kalian fic ini pantes buat dilanjutin, tolong direview sebanyak-banyaknya ya. Semakin banyak review semakin cepat dilanjutin hahaha㈳3

 **SleepingMonsta**


End file.
